Kill-Team Orpheus
++ACCESSING DATABASE_UPLOADING FILE: KILL-TEAM DESIGNATE ORPHEUS++ ++WARNING! FOLLOWING CONTENTS RESTRICTED_ONYX-LEVEL CLEARANCE NEEDED++ ++PASSCODE ACCEPTED_DATA-STREAM PENDING++ ++FILE UPLOADED++ Squad Members Kill-Team Orpheus is a five-man squad, including their Squad Alpha, Harkness Vrell Ki'Sou *'Chapter: White Scars' *'Former Rank: Battle-Brother; Assault Biker' *'Age: 230 Terran Years' *'Height/Weight: 7.2 Feet/421 Pounds' Upon his arrival within the ranks of the Deathwatch, Ki'Sou of the White Scars was a difficult recruit to say the least. According to multiple accounts recorded by the Watch-Sergeants, Ki'Sou downright rejected the set parameters of many a training regiment in favor of his own more direct style of combat, sparking many an argument with his superiors by claiming that his tactics were quote "more worthy of the Khan". For these transgressions he was sentenced to multiple periods within the Penance Box, which seemed to temper his rebellious behavior somewhat, though not his reckless and somewhat disruptive demeanor. At this point the Watch Council would have no doubt rejected Ki'Sou from the ranks of the Long Watch, if not for the timely intervention of Watch-Captain Harkness Vrell on the White Scars behalf. Thus he was given a second chance, with which he did not disappoint, displaying uncanny talent in close combat and assault tactics, and thus was posted within Kill-Team Orpheus after taking the Second Oath. In battle, Ki'Sou wields a exotic Chainglaive as his primary melee weapon, a brutal and seemingly archaic weapon that that many have commented suits his personality perfectly, as it "makes a lot of noise and leaves a mess behind". He has often lamented having to leave his favored tool of destruction behind when the mission demands a more subtle approach. When the situation is such Ki'Sou prefers a simple Bolt Pistol and Chainsword. Grond Hagran *'Chapter: Hammers of Dorn' *'Former Rank: Squad-Sergeant; Devastator' *'Age: 300 Terran Years' *'Height/Weight: 7.4 Feet/429 Pounds' Like his White Scar compatriot, Grond Hagran had some difficulty following the battle-teachings of the Deathwatch, albeit for different reasons. His Chapter, the Hammers of Dorn, are widely known for being staunch followers of the Codex Astartes to an almost ludicrous degree, and Hagran was no exception. But while he found the new stratagems distasteful, the son of Dorn managed to swallow his misgivings when threatened with a periods spent within the Penance Box, although he did so begrudgingly. Despite this, Hagran proved himself to be a resourceful and practical individual, showing great promises in the fields of battle-strategy and ranged combat, and thus he quickly passed preliminary training and went on to take the Second Oath faster than many of his Watch-Sergeants had originally anticipated. As a former Devastator, the Hammer of Dorn brought with him a mighty Lascannon, with which he has shown to be an excellent shot despite the weapon's unwieldiness. Since the beginning of his career within Kill-Team Orpheus, the red-hot flash of his chosen weapon has signaled the doom of many a heavily-armored enemy, making him an important asset when xenos war machines are involved. Dumas *'Chapter: Dark Angels' *'Former Rank: Veteran; Assault Biker' *'Age: 560 Terran Years' *'Height/Weight: 7.4 Feet/431 Pounds' Grim, stoic, and utterly remorseless, the Dark Angel Dumas seemed the ideal candidate for secondment into the Deathwatch, and yet a palpable air of mystery still surrounds the Marine. This is mostly due to the details of his secondment; which is to say that there are none. No reason, no recommendation logged within the Watch Council's records, all that is known is that Dumas one day appeared on the Watch Fortress' doorstep with authorization from Supreme Grand Master Azrael, and thus entered the ranks of the Deathwatch. Knowing of his Chapter's penchant for secrets, the Council agreed not to try and pry an answer from Dumas himself, though that hasn't stopped them from wondering... During training Dumas was an exemplary recruit, showing a more versatile skill set than most of his peers, albeit with a particular preference towards melee combat. However, one overseeing Watch-Sergeant did note that the Dark Angel seemed all too eager to go into real combat, but for reasons that had seemed to have nothing nothing to do with bloodlust. Of course, like many things about Dumas, why this is so is a secret only he knows, and he it not particularly fond of sharing his secrets. In battle Dumas wields a power weapon of ancient design known as a Corvus Hammer, and ornate instrument with a flat hammerhead on side and a rune-carved pick on the other. With this pick-like weapon Dumas can easily pierce armor plating to sunder the flesh with a single scything blow, the Hammer's hand-and-a-half grip allowing him to wield it with one hand or both depending on his preference. With his Corvus Hammer in hand, Dumas has proven to be the bane of many a foe in close quarters. Ariss Mortalon * Chapter: Silver Skulls * Former Rank: Prognositcator (Librarain-Chaplain) * Age: 245 Years * Height/Weight: 7.5 Feet/420 Pounds * Psyker Grade: Delta A Librarian of the Silver Skulls Chapter, Ariss Mortalon is a competent but otherwise unremarkable Space Marine. He is skilled enough for the Long Watch to be certain, but his young age and lack of battlefield experience leads many of his teammates to think of him as a liability. However, Ariss is particularly skilled in the art of divination, able to see and determine events well before their passing. Meditative and cool headed, Ariss is a model of his Chapter, ready to follow and lead with the same level determination that has won his Chapter great honor. However, in spite of his strengths, Ariss' secondment to the Deathwatch is somewhat of an oddity. He is not a very exceptional Space Marine, in spite of his considerable skills. Even with his skill in the art of divination he is hardly unlike others within his Chapters "Prognosticantum", who are well known for their abilities in divining the future. Curious as to his secondment, the Watch Council asked as to his reasons for joining the ranks of the Long Watch. Ariss explained to his superiors in the Watch Council that the Silver Skulls' Chief Prognosticator Vashiro apparently foresaw that Ariss would bring great glory to the Chapter and be a boon to his comrades in the Deathwatch, thus he was seconded without delay. In spite of Ariss' age, he is a dependable teammate in combat, well versed in his power over the Warp in and certainly formidable with his Force Sword and Plasma Pistol. His powers of foresight allow him to direct blows with devastating effect and protect his teammates from otherwise lethal wounds. He also assists greatly in the tracking and interrogation process, able to probe the enemies mind and follow the trail of psychic essence left by the mark in question. Ariss also carries a deck of psychically-charged Emperor's Tarot cards, which he claims help him interpret the will of the Emperor. While some would label him overly superstitious, none can deny that his cards are disturbingly accurate in their predictions... Harkness Vrell * Chapter: Unknown * Former Rank: Unknown * Age: Unknown * Height/Weight: 7.3 Feet/426 Pounds Harkness is a Black Shield and Watch Captain of the Deathwatch, a weapon forged in the fires of combat against the xenos scourge, and yet few if any will ever know his name. No one will ever venerate his linage or his Chapter because of his actions, instead Harkness will eventually die a shadow, a mystery, a curiosity to his kin in the Watch. That being said, Harkness prides himself on knowing that in the end he will be redeemed for his past with the countless Astartes that he has trained and commanded in his long career in the Deathwatch; hundreds of Astartes made even more deadly, even more true in their service to the Emperor because of his guiding hand. Famous for his sheer determination and humble demeanor, Harkness has been known to accept any mission for the Watch no matter how mundane or glorious an undertaking. As the designated Squad Alpha, few Space Marines can command respect from such a varied group as Kill-Team Orpheus, but only time will tell if he can pull them together as a cohesive unit. He is known to be a stern but fair commander, ready to condemn and commend often in the same sentence. He is also keenly aware of the lore and mannerisms of nearly a thousand Chapters, and is readily capable of inspiring his Kill-Team with rare insights that few of them have ever heard from one outside their Chapter. In battle Harkness wields a pair of venerable Guardian Bolt Pistols, both of which are as a much a sign of his status within the Long Watch as they are deadly sidearms. The combination of exotic bolt rounds these pistols can fire allows the Watch Captain to kill foes with impunity from a distance, though the ever resourceful Watch-Captain also carries with him a master-crafted Combat Knife in case the enemy closes in. Intra-Team Relations Grond-Ki'Sou As both are from Chapters with vastly different ways of battle and conduct, it is no small surprise that these two Astartes developed the rivalry they have. Ki'Sou is steeped in the way of the White Scars and unbelievably devout in his respect for his Gene-Father Jaghatai Khan. He fights as the lightning bolt strikes, fast and loud, with no time for preparation and only a rough plan. Grond Hagran is a warrior of codes and logic, his actions dictated by the orders of his superiors and the passages of the Codex Astartes. He conducts himself with every action thought out and scrutinized under the tenets of the Codex. Thus, when the two Astartes are expected to work together, they often skirt the edge of disaster, with Ki'Sou taking very little time to hear his cousin "Prattle on about his damned book." And Grond having little patience for Ki'Sou's reckless behavior. Notable Missions Category:Deathwatch Category:Ordo Xenos Category:Space Marines